Fade to Life
by spiritualpotatoe
Summary: Hi, Man on the Moon here. Let me tell you one of the greatest mistakes I had to mend. It all started when I made my first Guardian, Halloween. Take it away writer.(OC alert)


Sandman had Jack Frost in a Half Nelson. Jack struggled as he tried to pry Sandy's arm off him. In the background, Santa was counting down the remaining time Frost had to win this match over, Bunny was enjoying this, and the Tooth Fairy and her team were chewing on their nails.

"2…1. Sandy wins!" North raised his hands. Sandy dropped the lad. Frost gasped for air.

" That's quite a grip you got there." Jack choked. Sandy flexed his biceps in agreement.

Tooth and her team rushed to Jack's aid.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Tooth held his face.

"Haha I'm fine Tooth, this training. Team mates are supposed to get hurt." Frost smiled.

"You can say that again." The Easter Bunny chuckled, tossing him a towel.

Jack glared at him with a grin. "That's not what you said last time."

"Hey" Bunny snapped. "Don't get me wrong mate. I slipped."

North clasped his hands "Alright everybody! Good work, good work. Next training will be in…"

He stopped as 2 people entered the training room. The couple chuckled at one another.

"Well look who it is." Santa gestured with a smile. It was Halloween and her flame haired boyfriend, Jack-O-Lantern. Tooth sighed lovingly at the couple.

"It's the entertainment." Santa teased.

"What?" Frost chuckled.

"You should see them wrestle." Santa whispered.

"Hey guys!" Halloween waved. "Just came in to say hi. Lantern here, skipped out on bros day." She nudged.

"That's only because it's Black Ops day with the Leprechaun. I can't beat the guy!" Lantern gestured.

"True Dat." Jack raised his fist for a bro fist. Lantern walked up to him and collided his fist with Jack's.

"Well, while you are here, why don't you show us some wrestling moves." Santa suggested.

Lantern turned back to his skull bow tied girlfriend. "What do you say sweet cheeks?"

"I'm down." Halloween nodded.

"Better give them the mat." Tooth pulled Jack to his feet. The guardians walked down to the side benches and sat.

"Remember, no powers!" Santa reminded.

"Oh you're goin down baby cakes." Lantern sneered as he back up.

Halloween walked up to the mat "You just asked for a mauling, sugar lips."

"Wow, violent couple." Jack smirked.

"I thought Halloween wasn't the violent type." Tooth frowned.

"Annnnd…Fight!" Santa slid his hand down.

Both parties charged at each other. Halloween flipped over Lantern, landed on the other side, and threw a punch. Lantern ducked, stretched his leg on the ground, and whirled it around. Halloween tripped. Lantern, then, with the same leg, rammed it down onto Halloween's stomach. The guardians clenched their faces.

"You alright sweet-pee?" Lantern smiled.

"No." Halloween said hoarsely.

She grabbed the foot on her stomach and flipped it along with its owner.

"Aww." Lantern rolled on his belly.

Halloween got up and stumbled to catch her breath. "One minute." She rubbed her chest.

Jack-O-lantern sat up. "Tired baby?" He panted.

"Noo." She said with sarcasm.

"Oh, good." He got up and charged at her.

"Woh!" She huddled and flinched.

He tackled her to the ground with a bear hug.

She lay facing up with him facing her side constricting her with his hug.  
"Nya" She started slapping his half masked face repeatedly.

"That's a weird action for Halloween considering she looks like a lanky guy." Frost commented.

"Look who's talken." Bunny smirked. Jack glared back at him.

Miles away, in lab in England a doctor and his team was readying a pair of defibrillators.

"Alright you 2, break it up." North approached them. The love birds stood up.

"Are you kidding?" Jack-O-lantern chuckled.

"We were just warming up." Halloween continued wiping off some sweat.

* * *

"Everything is stable sir." One of the doctors checked the monitor.

"Alright, moment of truth." The doctor rubbed the defibrillators together.

* * *

"You continue warming up; one of you will get hurt." North shook a finger.

* * *

"Clear!"

* * *

(BUM BUM) Halloween collapsed. Everyone quickly rushed to her aid.

"Woh babe, are you ok?" Lantern shook her.

"You kicked her too hard!" Tooth Fairy shoved him.

* * *

"Clear!"

* * *

(BUM BUM) "Ahh." Halloween groaned and curled into a fetal position.

"What's wrong, mate!" Bunny frowned.

"North what do we do?" Frost looked at North.

"I don't know, did she not eat or something?" He answered.

Sandman notified that she was still awake.

"Baby can you hear me!" Lantern yelled. "Spiroet!"

"Don't yell!" She shouted back still shutting her eyes. But this time, she clutched her chest.

"No…" she whispered. "Not yet…"

"What?" Everyone chorused.

* * *

"Sir, vital signs keep dropping."

"Keep trying! We're that close to reanimating a stem cell clone of an ancient human being. We can't stop now. Clear!"

* * *

(BUM BUM) "Ahh!" Halloween yelled clawing the floor with her free hand. "No!" she growled.

* * *

"Sir if we keep charging the heart, we might damage it."

The doctor lowered the defibrillators. "You're right. Repair the heart. We'll try again tomorrow."

* * *

Halloween rolled on her back and put her hands on her face. She heard everyone's worried voices calling out to her.

"Halloween are you all right?… What happened?…Get her a glass of water!..."

"I'm fine." she uttered putting one hand over her forehead. "I just…I need a moment." She evaporated.

"Baby, wait." Lantern gripped her hand and ended up teleporting with her.

The guardians stood up. Santa went back to the benches.

"What's going on?" Jack Frost shook his head. The Sandman shrugged. Bunnymund crossed his arms and began to think. "For a second there, I thought she had a heart attack."

"She can't have one. She's dead." Jack quickly countered. "We all are." He gestured.

"Jack is right." Santa stood up "Unless of course, she is still alive." He looked at Tooth.

"She died." Tooth reassured. "I mean, she died before anyone of us was chosen, but we have her memory case."

"Wait, are you telling me she's as old as Pitch?" Jack chuckled.

"Older, mate." Bunnymund corrected "Old enough to create our legends."

"What?" Jack frowned.

"Halloween stands for creativity." Bunnymund explained. "She gave the human's the idea of Pitch, me, Tooth, North, Sandy, down to the expression of you nipping on people's noses, whatever that means."

"Hey, I take that as an offence."

"And man on the moon makes those Legends come to life." Santa stood up.

Jack turned his attention toward him.

"Ok so what about Halloween's "heart attack"?'" Frost quoted.

"I think the other Jack is working on that." Tooth replied.

"Come to think of it, isn't it weird that there are 2 people in charge of the holiday?" Bunny stroked his chin fur.

"Which one?" Sandman pictured.

"Halloween." Bunny answered.

"Why are you questioning this?" North folded his arms. "Halloween has always been taken care of by Lantern and Spiroet."

"No, Lantern came hundreds of years later." Tooth corrected. "In fact, he's new."

"Whose Spiroet?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Halloween." Sandman answered.

"Ok so if you don't think that Lantern is Halloween's partner, what do you think he is?" Tooth turned to Bunny.

"I don't know." Bunny shrugged.

"Oh my gosh." Lantern stepped forward beside Halloween looking at a body on a bed. The room he and Halloween teleported to seemed like a hospital room. The light emanated a light green glow.

"You came…darn." Halloween sighed looking at him. But Jack-O-Lantern was still eyeing the body, stunned.

"It's another you!" he exclaimed reaching for the body. Halloween smacked his hand.

"Ow." He retracted.

"My body, not yours." Halloween shook her finger.

"Well, what does this mean?" He gestured.

"I'm going to live, Jack." She answered.

"What?"

"You know how we saw Frost lived again, and he was like, wow I have hands?"

"Yah, everyone was like that. Moon man reanimates the chosen person's body and soul."

"Wow you guys sound like zombies."

"No, zombies don't have their souls, we do."

"Ah, hybrid zombies." She nodded.

"Would you stop making this subject so dark!" Lantern frowned. Halloween blew on his hair. It flickered.

"Un cool babe, uncool." He pointed at her.

" Anyways." She gestured at the body. "Unlike you guys, the moon man only reanimated my spirit. My body was left to rot. But I guess some people found some remains of my DNA and decided to clone me."

"What? That's only in sci-fi films." Lantern raised his eyebrows.

"Yah, and you're only a Legend." Halloween countered.

Jack lowered his eyelids "…Touché."

"So…" He turned back to the body. "Is this why you were having that break down?"

"I think so…judging by the pain in my chest, they added a heart." She lifted her lower lip. "And decided to jump start it." She continued turning to him and taking his hand. They evaporated.

Halloween walked across a log bridging 2 small cliffs in a clearing. The setting moon's light shined over them along with Lantern's hair.

"But you can't be connected to the body!" Lantern put his hands on his hips watching her trying to balance herself in the middle of a log. Instantly 3 children ran across the log and fazed through her.

"Hi Lantern." They all greeted as they passed him.

"Hey." He waved. Halloween appeared in front of him.

"I'm a spirit Jack, anything can happen." She Cheshire cat smiled then walked away.

"But you can't live!" he caught up to her. "You've been chosen."

"I was." She skipped.

"You still are!" he floated in front of her. "You're my Halloween partner."

"What about Pitch?"

"Forget him, he's a third party."

"Meany." She sat down.

Lantern shook his head and sat beside her. They were sitting on top of a mountain over looking land and an ocean. Small rays of sun shine peeped through the ocean.

"Jack," she turned to him. "You're not my partner."

"Of course I am."

The sun rose slowly.

* * *

The Hospital room door opened and the same doctor grabbed the defibrillators.

* * *

Halloween took her skull centered bow off and placed it in his hands.

"You're my replacement." She smiled sadly.

"What?"

* * *

"Clear!" the doctor yelled.

* * *

"Ahh!" Halloween clutched her chest as she fell on his criss-crossed lap. He quickly cradled her.

* * *

Lines appeared on the heart monitor.

"I'm getting a reading sir."

"Alright, Clear!"

* * *

"Mm!" Halloween bit her lips. Lantern watched with worried eyes as he saw her fade.

"What?"

"Nothing! You're fine." He assured.

Halloween looked at her arm around his shoulders. "Oh my gosh." She whispered sitting up and hugging him. He clutched her tightly.

"Jack…I'm scared." She whispered.

"You're going to be alright." He stroked her back. "I'll protect you…" He stared into the rising sun. "…I promise."

They clutched each other tightly. She turned towards his ear. "I love you."

* * *

"Clear!"

* * *

She vanished.

* * *

The heart monitor made regular patterns.

"Oh my gosh." The doctor lowered the defibrillators.

* * *

Jack-O-Lantern entered the training hall where everyone was waiting.

"Is she ok?" Tooth flew up.

Staring at the floor, Lantern nodded.

"Oh, good. Where is she?" Frost gestured.

Lantern looked at the bow on his hand then looked at them with blood shot eyes. "Alive."

"What!" everyone neared him.

"There was a clone," He sobbed and hugged North. "And she was attached, and I'm actually a replacement!"

"Oh no." Tooth hugged Jack Frost to hide her tears.

"No one's going to play chess with me anymore." Bunny sighed. Sandman patted his back. Everyone came in for a mournful group hug.

The body opened her eyes.

Fin.


End file.
